This invention relates generally to devices that remove liquid from a food substance and, more particularly, to a stable, tabletop device for draining liquid from canned goods in a one-handed operation.
Many foods that are packaged in a can or other container either possess some liquid content or appropriate liquid is added during the packaging process. Tuna is an example of a food that is immersed in water or oil when it is packaged in a can for sale to consumers. This excess liquid must be removed or at least partially drained prior to consumption or use in the preparation of other entrees to avoid a soggy resulting food item.
Various devices have been proposed for draining excess liquid from food that is packaged in a container. Although assumably effective, existing devices are not adapted for convenient or stable tabletop use or for one-handed operation with low energy input, such as by person""s with disability or lack of normal dexterity.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device for draining liquid from canned goods that is adapted for stable, tabletop usage. Further, it is desirable to have a liquid draining device that offers one-handed operation. In addition, it is desirable to have a liquid draining device that enables adjustment for a maximum leverage ratio for use with cans of various sizes.
A device for draining liquid from canned goods includes a compression lever pivotally coupled to a base lever. The base lever includes a flat, linear support surface extending longitudinally along its entire extent. One end is free whereas an end wall extends upwardly from the other end and is perpendicular to the support surface. A handle member is situated on the base lever adjacent the free end such that a can receiving section is defined between the handle member and end wall. One end of the compression lever is pivotally coupled to a top edge of the end wall for movement between open and closed configurations. The compression lever includes a plurality of sockets spaced apart along its underside. The device includes a piston having a ball joint rotatably coupled to a selected socket and includes a perforated disk. This disk is configured to contact a food item packaged within a food can when the compression lever is moved between open and closed configurations, i.e. for draining water from canned tuna. As the support surface of the base lever maintains the device in a stable tabletop configuration, the levers may be manipulated by a person using a single hand. The support surface allows compressive force to be applied to the free end of the compression lever without tipping the device over.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a device for draining liquid from a canned food item.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, that includes a pair of levers that can be operated to compress a food item within a food container.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be operated in a stable, tabletop manner, whereby operation of the levers in a compressive motion does not tip, tilt, dislodge, or knock over the device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be operated with a single hand when situated on a tabletop or countertop.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which provides for adjustable piston positioning to maintain an optimal leverage ratio between the compression lever and a respective food item within cans of various sizes.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, in which a pivot point between the compression and base levers optimizes the compression leverage ratio.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.